vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Shade
Summary The man currently known as Shade is the Pirate Legend and the missing Sixth Legend who sealed away the Black Mage. The reason for his disappearance is his decision to sacrifice himself as the catalyst for the Black Mage's seal, retconning him out of existence. However, instead of perishing, he was instead simply erased from all records, memories, and other sources of information and sent to Grandis, where he awoke several centuries later. He was nursed to health by the locals, the half-fox Vulpis, who took him in as one of their own, replacing his lost abilities with new powers granted by their divine spirits. However, desiring to return to Maple World and meet with his former friends, he left through the Dimensional Portal, only to be horrified by the realization that he would be forgotten once more every time he traveled through dimensions. Compounding his troubles, a Black Mage Commander named Lucid tormented him in his dreams while attempting to fracture the Maple Alliance apart with visions of the Bad Future. He eventually regains his former strength and thwarts her plans, accepting his condition and managing it by never leaving Maple World again. Powers and Stats Tier: '''At least High 6-A''' Name: Shade, EunWol in Korea Origin: MapleStory Gender: Male Age: Chronologically several hundred years old, physically in his early twenties Classification: Mapler/Human, Pirate, Member of the Six Legends (is the forgotten Sixth Member) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Summoning, Air Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Limited Durability Negation, Sealing, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Statistics Amplification, Status Effect Inducement, Nonexistent Physiology (Mental, all memories and records of his existence vanish whenever he travels between dimensions like Maple World and Grandis), Certain attacks ignore barriers and Attack Reflection, Can avert death, Cannot be recorded by photographs and other forms of information storage Attack Potency: '''At least Multi-Continent level''' (Fought with the Black Mage alongside Mercedes, Luminous, and Freud, helped to defeat Damien after he absorbed the powers of the Transcendent of Life) Speed: Unknown (Has dodged attacks from both Damien and the Black Mage, regularly dodges lightning, meteor, and laser beam-based attacks) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class (Helped to defeat Damien) Durability: At least''' Multi-Continent level''' (Has tanked attacks from the Black Mage and his Commanders several times in the past) Stamina: High, never runs out of mana in the Heroes of Maple campaign and is able to replenish his vitality by striking an opponent. In the MapleStory verse killing a few hundred monsters is considered a daily chore. Range: Human melee range normally, Several dozen meters with projectiles and spirits Standard Equipment: A pair of Knuckle Weapons and a Fox Marble which helps him focus his powers Intelligence: As the Pirate Legend he is arguably the most proficient hand-to-hand combatant in all of Maple World as he was a Buccaneer prior to his sealing by the Black Mage. He is very perceptive and bluffed an impostor posing as Mercedes by repeatedly telling her contradictory information. In addition, he is one of the most level-headed and wise members of the Six Legends, helping Freud (and later Evan) reign in Luminous's and Phantom's bickering and frequently accompanying Aran on her ventures to ensure that she doesn't get in over her head. Weaknesses: His special abilities have mana costs and cooldowns (which are likely to be heavily exaggerated for gameplay purposes). He must continue to attack targets in order to activate his regeneration. Traveling through dimensions will cause him to be forgotten. Notable Attacks and Techniques: Passive and Utility Skills * Spirit Bond: Shade's communion with the spirits passively increases his stats such as strength, speed, defense, and accuracy and allows him to heal a small portion of his wounds whenever he strikes an enemy, activating multiple times as the vast majority of his skills strike more than once per use. In addition, he is able to ignore a significant of his foes' durability and deals an additional damage to those stronger than him. * Close Call: When struck with a fatal attack, he has a chance to hold on and survive, giving him a brief opportunity for a counterattack. * Weaken: Infuses his fists with the power of the Ice Spirit, increasing the damage taken by foes and drastically reducing their mobility and accuracy, rendering them sitting ducks in combat. * Harmonious Defense: The harmony of the spirits within Shade's body drastically increase his durability, allowing him to shrug off most status effects such as mind manipulation and poison and reducing the damage taken from elemental attacks. * Fire Fox Spirits: Every time he attacks there is a significant chance that a Fire Fox Spirit will appear, chasing foes and repeatedly attacking them with flames. * Critical Insight: His ability to land critical hits on the opponent's weak spots drastically increase as his opponents' health falls and is practically guaranteed to strike their vitals after their vitality is cut in half. * Vulpine Leap: Shade is able to leap off the air thanks to the assistance of the fox spirits. * Moment Step: Shade can teleport in a short area around him but can continue using any attack while doing so, giving him a variety of options for approaching an opponent and catching them off guard. In addition, Shade is able to directly teleport to any enemy in his relative vicinity to close gaps instantly. Since this power is invoked by the spirits he bears, this ability lacks a mana cost and thus can be used as often as he desires. * Back Step: A simple, magic-infused back or side step that cancels his current attack and allows him to dodge incoming attacks more easily. He can also quickly chain two skills together by attacking, back stepping, and attacking again in rapid succession, allowing him to invoke multiple spirits at once while remaining hard to hit and eliminating the lag between attacks. * Summon Other Spirit: Upon falling in combat he is able to call upon his guardian spirit to revive him, knocking aside foes and restoring Shade to full vitality. * Spirit Ward: Shade summons the Guardian Spirit to protect him from up to three debuffs or attacks, but has a significant period between uses. * Maple Warrior: Amps all of his stats, Strength, Dexterity, Intelligence, and Luck, for a long period. Attack Skills * Shockwave Punch: Summons the Land Spirit to deal punches powerful enough to cause localized earthquakes. * Blade Imp: Summons the Blade Spirit to swing its blade, dragging foes in the direction Shade desires, whether it be towards him, away from him, off platforms, or into the air. * Spirit Frenzy: Shade summons a variety of ghostly spirits to surround him, striking all enemies who approach him for as long as he desires. However, he cannot use this skill in tandem with other attacks. * Spirit Trap: Imbues an area with the Bonding Spirit, completely and utterly sealing the movements of all those caught inside unless they bear an innate resistance to it. * Spirit Claw: Shade summons the Wind Spirit to repeatedly claw at foes in front of him with powerful gales. * Bomb Punch: Summons the Land Spirit to assail foes with magma-infused fists with that are guaranteed to stun foes should they be caught in the pillars of lava created by this attack. * Death Mark: Shade calls the Death Spirit to mark enemies in front of him dealing massive damage that ignores the target's armor and defenses and placing a seal that damages foes continuously while it is active. Should Shade slay a marked foe, he will recover a significant portion of his health in addition to his Spirit Bond bonus, but has a significant period between uses. In addition, this ability will completely ignore attack reflection abilities. * Soul Splitter: Shade summons the Fire Spirit to tear the opponent's soul out of his body, leaving it helpless and vulnerable to Shade's attacks. This skill has a significant period between uses. Hyper Skills * Spirit Bond Max: Strengthens his bonds with his spirits to the limit, improving his raw damage output, the strength of his weapon, his attacking speed, and furthering raising his strength if his opponent is stronger than him. * Spirit Incarnation: Shade invokes all of his spirits at once, transforming into a massive entity that is immune to conventional attacks, allowing him to tear his foes apart quickly and without retaliation. However, this form is temporary and there is a significant cooldown period between uses. * Heroic Memories: Shade recalls the oath he made with his friends to save Maple World, increasing his damage output and breaking his normal limits, allowing him to deal far greater damage than he could normally. * Spirit Focus: Shade summons every spirit he's contracted with into himself, allowing him to attack from multiple directions at once by summoning additional spirits with each attack. * Freud's Blessing: Shade accesses the power Freud left for him and the other Heroes, gradually boosting his powers in several intervals: It first lowers all of the cooldowns on his abilities. It then boosting his resistance to involuntary movement like knockback effects. Afterward his strength, dexterity, intelligence, and luck are all enhanced with his overall damage output soon following. Finally, he is granted complete invulnerability for a short period of time, with the blessing expiring after this period. * Ghostly Disposition: Shade opens a gate to the Underworld to allow spirits and ghosts under his command to pass through, clinging to targets of his choice and restraining them, leaving them vulnerable to Shade's attacks. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:MapleStory Category:Male Characters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Spirit Contract Users Category:Soul Users Category:Brawlers Category:Pirates Category:Intangibility Users Category:Heroes Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Earth Users Category:Air Users Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:The Six Legends (MapleStory) Category:Element Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Nonexistent Characters Category:Tier 6